The Six Sandoval Indian Pueblos, Inc. Alcoholism Program serves 6,635 reservation Indians. The reservations which receive benefits from this program are Cochiti, Sandia, San Felipe, Santa Ana, Jemez, and Zia. The main purpose of this program is to provide at the reservation level an alcoholism counselor to assist the abusive drinker and his family in all areas of treatment, follow-up, rehabilitation, social services, training, and employment. In addition to the adult individual the counselors do extensive work with the youth in the villages. An over-riding element throughout this program is the education of the Tribal Councils, the Tribal Courts, and the communities at large to develop a better understanding of alcohol as a disease.